


Conversation

by LonelyIntrovert



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Interspecies Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIntrovert/pseuds/LonelyIntrovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny and Vastra get to discussing Strax at an odd time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

Vastra was gazing out the window pensively as her wife, Jenny, sat next to her, sewing a button back on to a dress. Strax entered the room, carrying a tray for tea. 

Lowering it on the side table, he asked Vastra pointedly, “Will that be all, Madame?”

“Yes Strax, you may leave,” Vastra said airily with a wave of her hand. Strax bowed and stepped lightly out of the room, the emerald woman watching without betraying her impatience. She craned her neck so she could pick up the sound of the sontaron putting on his overcoat. Vastra ran her rough palm over the arm of the chair as the door opened.

And Strax was going…going…gone!

“Jenny,” Vastra said as soon as the door shut.

“Ma’am?” the other asked in a lilting tone.

“Don’t play coy with me,” Vastra snapped playfully, “You know I’ve been waiting for this all day.”

“Yes, I could hear you scratching up that upholstery,” Jenny sighed forlornly, her eyebrows creasing as she frowned.

“Jenny…” Vastra hissed reproachfully.

Jenny exhaled slowly, a soft glint in her eye. 

“I do have to take a bath,” Jenny conceded, “I need help washing my hair…”

“Then by the goddess, what are you doing sitting there?!” Vastra demanded, leaping up from her chair.

“Well, I should really finish repairing this dress,” Jenny responded in a serious tone, “It’s your favorite!”

“Indeed,” Vastra agreed, “then how’s about I go prepare a bath for you?”

“You just want to play in the water,” Jenny scoffed, though a smile lingered on her lips. 

Vastra leaned over Jenny, the lizard’s tongue rasping over the human’s facial structures at the speed of lightning. 

“I can’t play in the water without my favorite plaything,” Vastra murmured seductively. 

“Oh, sod off,” Jenny said, swatting at Vastra’s leg, though it was clear the statement humored her. Vastra shot her a lingering smile as she dashed out of the room and up the stairs, tugging her clothes off and flinging them behind her as she went.

“Don’t use all the soap!” Jenny called after her wife, smirking as she returned to her sewing.

Vastra entered the bathroom and immediately placed the plug in the drain and started the hot water. The tub was not from the period, (the doctor delivered it to her, saying that the current state of plumbing would petrify her), and was large and circular. After a few moments, steam enveloped Vastra, causing condensation to cling to her crests and ridges. The lizard stepped into the tub, the hot water reaching her knees. She sat down and laid back, stretching her arms and legs the extent of the pool. Vastra could drift into the middle of the tub like this and not come into contact with the edge. 

Vastra submerged herself completely and slid through the water, enjoying its warmth and the weightless feeling it provided her. As a reptile she was a natural pro at swimming and it thrilled her to be in the water. Through the vibrations in the bath water, Vastra could feel Jenny climbing the stairs slowly. She did not move when her wife opened the door and entered the room. She both heard and felt Jenny’s clothes hit the floor as they were neatly dropped in a pile by the tub. Cracking her eyelids a millimeter, Vastra watched as Jenny stepped into the water by her feet, wincing as she came into contact with it. Vastra sat up to allow Jenny to sit in front of her.

The emerald woman wrapped her muscular legs around Jenny’s torso and pulled her wife close; the human’s back was pressed against Vastra’s chest. Jenny released a strangled gasp and automatically wrapped her arms around Vastra’s thighs, pulling them on top of her own. Vastra lightly bit along Jenny’s shoulder, causing a moan to escape from the other. 

“Ma’am, my hair…” Jenny managed through clenched teeth. 

“But of course my darling,” Vastra responded teasingly. Vastra reached over and grabbed a container of shampoo before squeezing some of its contents onto the palm of her hand. The scent of roses almost immediately filled her nose, in which she rubbed her hands together, causing the soap to froth. The lizard then reached forward and began to rhythmically knead Jenny’s scalp, the human’s thick tresses bunching up flowing down to her elbows. Jenny released a sigh and leaned back into Vastra while tracing shapes on her scaly legs with her fingertips. 

Secretly, Vastra was fascinated with Jenny’s hair. It was so soft and silky, the way it flowed through her hands when she ran her fingers through it. In fact, she would use any excuse to touch it, whether it be filtering something out of Jenny’s hair or curling an escaped lock back behind her wife’s ear. She loved it when Jenny allowed it to tumble down in soft waves, and wished Jenny would always keep it down; however, according to her wife, it was not ideal in combat and was most definitely not proper. Vastra’s mind wandered as she continued her ministrations, mesmerized by Jenny’s tresses. 

“Vastra?” Jenny asked, the use of her name signaling that they were truly alone.

“Yes?”

“How long do Sontarons live?”

Vastra’s hands paused.

“By the goddess, what brought this on?” Vastra questioned, overcoming her bewilderment. She felt Jenny shrug against her legs and breast.

“I don’t know,” Jenny said, “I just wondered.”

“Are you plotting to kill Strax again?” Vastra joked, twisting Jenny’s hair into a long braid.

“No,” Jenny chortled, “It’s just…he seems so old, but…”

“He’s only thirteen,” Vastra finished, “Yes, I see your confusion.”

“Does that mean he has an accelerated life span, and that he will die at, I don’t know, age twenty?” Jenny asked in a worried tone. Her fingers stopped mid-circle on Vastra’s thighs, becoming rigid with angst. There was a pause as Vastra gathered her thoughts while absent-mindedly combing her fingers through Jenny’s wet hair.

“Promise not to tell Strax?” Vastra finally asked.

“I promise,” Jenny responded anxiously. 

“When I travelled with the Doctor, I met an earlier race of Sontarons. They were searching for a means of better producing warriors because none of them seemed to live through battle. Their culture was exceedingly sexist, the few women produced would be harvested of their eggs, which would be fertilized in huge vats and then Sontarons were grown from these vats. The thing was though, soon even fertilization was taking too long… hundreds were dying by the hour! So they began a specific kind of cloning, one that did not involve fertilization. The process was later perfected so that the young would reach battle-readiness at an earlier time. 

“The Sontaron’s love affair with war would degrade their species however. Though at the time they did not care, their women died out completely. Only clones and a few ancient Sontaron Generals were left. The Generals reached ages of two hundred years old, and in the past were reproductively successful before the women died out.”

“Two hundred years?!” Jenny exclaimed, “But Strax thinks that thirteen is old!”

“That is because Strax is unaware of the nature of his own species,” Vastra sighed, “He is a clone who grew up with clones; these clones died on a regular basis in war. Hardly any of them reached the age of ten, which is why they accelerated their growth. I do believe however, that the clones still possess puberty, it’s just that none have lived to experience it. It would explain their sad distaste for sexual intercourse and inability to grasp anything beyond the concept of war.”

“So you are saying…”

“Quite so, my love,” Vastra said with a smirk, “Strax has a mind of a thirteen year-old yet has the logic of a war general. I believe that will go to hell when he hits puberty.”

“That’s so…cruel,” Jenny cringed.

“Indeed,” Vastra conceded, pouring some water over the tips of Jenny’s hair.

“It’s actually funny you should mention that,” Jenny said hesitantly after a moment of serene silence, the only noise dripping water. 

“Hmm? How so?”

“Just the other day, Strax was staring at a girl in the street, you know, the one who sells apples in autumn.”

“Oh, the one who smells like toffee? Are you sure he wasn’t plotting to disarm her?” Vastra humored, chuckling to herself.

Jenny twisted slightly so she could gaze at Vastra head-on.

“He gave her his coat,” Jenny intoned controversially.

“Dear me,” Vastra whispered. Her scaled hands were absentmindedly trailing from Jenny’s left shoulder to her right. 

“Is that all he has done?” she asked after a pause.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve caught him staring at her through the window,” Jenny responded.

“I suppose this is an issue we might have to revisit,” Vastra conceded thoughtfully, “But right now I have other things on my mind…” At this, the lizard woman wrapped her arms around Jenny and pulled her even closer. Vastra bit along her neck and shoulder, drawing a gasp from Jenny. The human’s wet hair clung to Vastra’s scales as she furiously kissed along Jenny’s jawline as a hiss issued between her lips.

“You make me so impatient,” Vastra murmured as Jenny moaned in response.

“Vastra…the bedroom…” Jenny managed to gasp between kisses. 

“No, that would take too much time,” Vastra muttered, turning Jenny completely around so that she could straddle the human’s legs, effectively trapping her.

“We cannot do it here,” Jenny sputtered, trying to wrestle the other from on top of her, “in the bathtub!” Vastra sighed impatiently. Leaning back, she disengaged her legs from Jenny’s and without a word, wrapped her arms around the human and scooped her up and out of the water. Jenny squealed in surprise as Vastra bounded out of the bathroom with her slung over her shoulder. The two nude women, dripping water and soaking the hallway rug, (much to Jenny’s horror), ended up in their bedroom. Vastra gently laid Jenny on the four poster bed and then slid underneath the covers after her wife. The two did not emerge from the room for several hours, lost in one another’s company.


End file.
